


В центре внимания

by redpillrites



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: A small apocalypse, Dark-ish, Gen, Miss Heed/Omega (hinted), Religious Themes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites
Summary: Новые духи Мисс Хид стали сногсшибательным успехом.А потом начало происходить нечто странное.
Kudos: 2





	В центре внимания

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In the limelight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265618) by [redpillrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites)



Снаружи пентхауса всегда толкались кучки фанатов. Мисси выглянула из окна и помахала им рукой, что вызвало радостные визги.

К ней подошел Поль со стаканом смузи. Мисси приняла подношение и наградила его игривой улыбкой. Он расцвел.

Поль был самым верным ее последователем еще со времен учебы, когда он приехал к ним студентом по обмену и остался, очарованный ее образом. Тогда она была всего лишь юной Мисси-Мелиссой. Сейчас она уже давно стала Мисс Хид, но ему было позволено называть ее Мисси.

Конечно, недостаточно быть простым воздыхателем, чтобы заслужить ее внимание. Поэтому Поль был гениальным химиком. Он был секретом ее притягательной силы и единственным, на кого она не действовала: он и так был терминально влюблен в Мисси. А она ценила его, наверное, за то, что он никогда не ревновал.

Поль был ее доверенным лицом, агентом и ее личным слугой. Ему она полностью доверяла. 

Поэтому когда он сказал, что нашел способ усилить действие эссенции, Мисси только обрадовалась. 

Она всегда любила быть в центре внимания. Внимания не могло быть слишком много.

Испытания были назначены на час дня. У нее была куча времени, чтобы отснять материал для своих фоловеров или просто насладиться обществом других героев. Она любила проводить время с Омегой. Он был простоват, но ей это не мешало. В любой компании Мисси обожала быть самой-самой, а рядом с Омегой это было просто. Он был джентльмен. А еще он был красавчик. И они отлично смотрелись вместе. Официальных объявлений никто не делал, но все СМИ негласно считали их парой. В определенном смысле это было правдой.

Мисси улыбнулась своему отражению в оконном стекле. Пожалуй, Омегу она оставит на вечер.

***

У Поля была собственная лаборатория с передовым оборудованием. Там ежедневно создавались кубометры и кубометры эссенции. Производство не останавливалось ни днем, ни ночью.

Мисси не очень любила ее стерильный облик, но команде Поля радушия было не занимать, и они делали всё, чтобы ее визиты были для нее максимально приятными. Конечно, они все подвергались обработке.

Поль взволнованно объяснял, как им удалось повысить эффективность эссенции, а Мисси весело переглядывалась и перешучивалась с остальными разработчиками и пропускала всё мимо ушей.

Их ждала группа испытуемых. С каждым годом всё труднее было находить тех, кто еще не был ее преданным фанатом, но чистота эксперимента обязывала. 

Мисси окинула их равнодушным взглядом. Некоторые из них ответили тем же, кто-то был заинтересован. Ничего страшного, после испытания все они станут ее верными подданными. Обычно требовалась всего пара секунд. Поль ее никогда не разочаровывал.

Им раздали баллончики с эссенцией и дыхательные маски. Две секунды — и их глаза исполнились восторженного блеска. Мисси вышла к ним, и перед ней не осталось ни одного испытуемого. Перед ней стояли последователи.

Она всегда называла их последователями. Фоловеры были в соцсетях, фэны — на промо-вечеринках, но те, кто сталкивался с Мисси лично, навсегда оставались только последователями. У этого слова был оттенок религиозности. Мисси считала, что поклонение ей было куда лучше любой религии. Она была настоящей, и она была героиней.

Новые последователи не стали прыгать вокруг нее с визгами радости и слезными просьбами дать автограф, обнять или хотя бы посмотреть в их сторону. Их лица светились благоговением. Все до единого подошли к ней и встали на колени.

Мисси повернулась к Полю и звонко рассмеялась.

***

Новые духи стали сногсшибательным успехом, который был очевиден еще во время промо-кампании в Атрено-сити. У Мисс Хид сразу же появился могущественный спонсор, который предложил организовать экспорт и рекламную кампанию по всему миру. Это был самый стремительный захват мирового рынка.

Сначала духи разобрали преданные фанаты Мисс Хид. Затем стали подтягиваться остальные. Поль потрудился на славу: букет запахов мало кого мог оставить равнодушным.

А потом достаточно было несколько раз в день прогнать рекламный ролик, в котором она обворожительным голосом говорила: «Suivez-moi» — и дело было в шляпе.

Мисс Хид неотвратимо захватывала сердца людей и весь мир. Выше стремиться было уже некуда. Разве что научиться управлять последователями телепатически. До сих пор Поль умел ее порадовать. Кто знает, возможно, он покорит и эту вершину.

Мисс Хид перестала сражаться со злом. Она упивалась любовью последователей. Теперь все вокруг были ее последователями.

А потом начало твориться что-то странное.

***

Мисси не любила хорроры и никогда их не смотрела. На этот жанр в ее доме был наложен строгий запрет, как и на полицейские процедуралы. Поль очень любил процедуралы.

Несмотря на то, что Мисси не смотрела кино на тему зомби-апокалипсиса, концепт ей был примерно знаком. И именно это слово почему-то первым пришло к ней в голову, когда она заперлась в своем доме и у нее появилось время немного подумать.

Люди — ее преданные последователи, ее слуги, ее воздыхатели, ее подданные — хотели ее убить. Они преследовали ее, как голодные зомби. Мисси не могла в это поверить, не хотела верить, но после многократного подтверждения отрицать это было нельзя.

Конечно, они не желали ей смерти. Просто все и каждый теперь хотел забрать себе хотя бы маленький кусочек от ее божественного тела. Да, они ее обожествляли. Поклонялись ей. Молились на нее. 

Она видела. Она слышала.

Мисс Хид могла победить все зло в мире. Мисс Хид могла спасти любого попавшего в беду. Мисс Хид могла исцелять. Мисс Хид могла воскрешать. Любой, кто прикоснется к ней, будет отмечен божественной благодатью. Любой, кто получит хотя бы волосок с ее головы, будет жить вечно.

Никто не хотел волосок. Все хотели большего.

Мисси была в ужасе. 

Она ждала Поля. Поль наверняка знает, что делать. Он сможет все исправить.

Поль не отвечал на звонки, что случалось с ним довольно часто во время работы, но и стационарный номер лаборатории был недоступен. 

Когда входную дверь начали ломать, Мисси сбежала через окно. Она полетела к лаборатории в надежде найти Поля там и немедленно получить помощь. Там есть охранная система. Она наверняка будет в безопасности.

Охранная система никого не спасла. Лабораторию давно штурмовали. Еще на подлете Мисси увидела клубы розового дыма, валившие из вентиляционных выходов и разбитых окон. Сквозь дымку можно было различить несколько фигур на крыше. 

Она подлетела ближе. Это был Поль со своей командой.

Мисси обрадованно ринулась к ним. В последнюю секунду заметила розоватый блеск в их глазах и остановилась. А вот Поль прибавил шагу. Остальные с голодными взглядами начали обходить ее кругом.

Мисси сбежала. Паря под розовеющими вечерними облаками, она наконец-то разрыдалась. Верного бота-оператора рядом не было, чтобы запечатлеть то, как красиво блестят ее слезы в лучах закатного солнца. Его она потеряла еще днем.

Она застряла в центре внимания, и никто не мог вырубить проклятый прожектор.

Она была абсолютно одна.

***

Мисси нашла пустующий охотничий домик в самой глухой части окрестных лесов и осталась там. Она не могла придумать, где еще ей скрыться от преследования. Когда их кампания развернулась на весь мир благодаря новому спонсору, Мисси купалась в триумфе. Теперь она желала, чтобы эта чума ограничилась только лишь Атрено-сити, как они и планировали сначала. 

Сейчас весь мир был полон охотников, но не тех, которые стреляют оленей и куропаток. Раньше Мисси думала, что ненавидит их за кровавый спорт. Теперь она готова была расцеловать любого, кто проявил бы интерес к зайцам, а не к ней.

За все время она так и не связалась с другими героями. Ее охватила паника и страх.

Мисси видела парочку из них, патрулирующих улицы вместе с остальными фанатиками.

Да, теперь города патрулировали охотники за ее благодатью. Ее плакатами были увешаны все витрины. Мир не развалился, производства не остановились, разве что обороты немного снизились. Все функционировало в привычном ритме, только каждый человек постоянно шарил глазами вокруг в поисках явления божественной Мисс Хид. 

В том числе герои. Похоже, им больше было нечем заняться. 

Героев Мисси боялась больше всего. Она была знакома со многими, большинство из них видела в деле. От некоторых она не смогла бы даже скрыться, если бы они ее обнаружили. 

Мисси выбиралась из логова по ночам, раз или два в неделю, пробиралась в ближайшие города и воровала еду. Возвращалась обратно другим маршрутом, петляя и заметая все возможные следы.

Она старалась держаться как можно дальше от людей. Но как долго она еще сможет так просуществовать и не попасться никому на глаза?

***

Однажды утром Мисси обнаружила записку, приколотую к входной двери.

В один миг ее накрыла волна страха. 

Кто-то был здесь. Они ее нашли. Скоро тут будут остальные. Надо немедленно бежать.

Из-за паники Мисси почти не соображала. Затолкала оставшуюся еду в рюкзак, который давно еще стащила из универмага, натянула толстовку задом наперед и пулей вылетела из дома.

Только нырнув в пелену низких облаков, она поняла, что записка все еще зажата у нее в руке. Она развернула плотную бумагу дрожащими пальцами.

«Мы можем разработать антидот, но необходимо ваше присутствие в лаборатории. Пожалуйста, это нужно остановить как можно скорее.»

Ниже был приведен адрес — старая лаборатория Поля.

Антидот разрабатывают там? Но лаборатория разрушена. Там кто-то скрывается? Возможно, кто-то смог ее восстановить, тайно наладить работу. Не мог же это оказаться Поль?..

Это все было очень подозрительно. Если это ловушка, она в нее не полезет.

Она вернулась и весь день дежурила неподалеку от своего лесного пристанища, чтобы убедиться, что никто не придет ее убить. Бежать ей было некуда. Она не хотела больше бегать.

Мисси чертовски устала. Она больше не хотела быть в центре внимания. Она хотела, чтобы про нее забыли.

Через пару дней перед очередным вылетом за продуктами она снова обнаружила записку.

«Вы нужны в лаборатории для сбора биоматериала. Без вас ничего не получится.  
Записку доставил бот. Я не могу рисковать вашей и своей безопасностью, за мной могут следить. Пожалуйста, приходите.»

Мисси долго размышляла. А потом, к ночи следующего дня решилась.

***

Она добиралась очень осторожно, пряталась за углами, кралась по крышам. Периодически скрывающаяся за облаками луна помогала ей быть невидимой. С тех пор, как она оставила все свои светящиеся гаджеты и перестала регулярно мыться, она вообще стала менее заметна в ночных тенях.

Со стороны лаборатория не выглядела рабочей, особенно в ночном свете. Правда, это еще ни о чем не говорило. Однажды Мисси видела, как Поль развернул мини-научный центр в их гостевой ванной.

В вестибюле тоже было темно. Она боялась подать голос.

Мисси нерешительно двинулась дальше во тьме, когда ей показалось, что откуда-то бьет слабый свет. Она набрела на малый конференц-зал и осторожно заглянула внутрь.

На длинном столе была установлена обширная конструкция из пробирок и колбочек, соединенных между собой причудливыми трубками. Внутри склянок непрестанно шли какие-то реакции. За всем этим наблюдал какой-то человек.

— Мисс Хид! — излишне жизнерадостно воскликнул он, когда Мисси легонько постучала по дверному косяку, и она вздрогнула, приготовившись сбежать. — Я вас уже не ждал. Очень хорошо, что вы все-таки пришли. Это правильное решение, уверяю вас. Оно спасет весь мир.

На нем была маска с респиратором, защитные очки с толстыми затемненными линзами и защитный костюм.

При свете ламп было заметно, что в воздухе парит взвесь едва заметных розовых частиц. 

— Вы выглядите... э-э... 

— Вы правда можете сделать антидот? — спросила Мисси.

— Я очень на это надеюсь. Давайте не будем терять времени. Вы готовы?

Она кивнула, и он повел ее в другое помещение. В круглой слегка запущенной комнате с одним входом уже были подготовлены необходимые инструменты. 

Мисси присела на кушетку, чтобы видеть дверь. 

Она хотела что-нибудь спросить, просто поговорить после такого долгого молчаливого существования, но ей в голову решительно ничего не приходило. Она тупо наблюдала, как ученый — он же был ученым, так? — готовит шприц, ватку, жгут. 

— Будет совсем чуть-чуть больно, — опять таким же жизнерадостным тоном сказал он, протирая ее кожу спиртом. 

Укол она почти не чувствовала. Смотрела в темные линзы, но не видела там ничего. Ученый едва слышно мычал какую-то мелодию. 

Одна вакуумная пробирка заполнилась кровью. Он убрал ее в контейнер и подсоединил вторую.

— Мисс Хид, вы никогда не интересовались, где ваш химик взял формулу?

— Нет, — ответила Мисси. Ее терзало смутное беспокойство. — Что значит «взял»? Он всегда сам их изобретал.

— Возможно, старые формулы, — легко согласился ученый, забрал вторую пробирку и подсоединил третью. — Но состав последней эссенции ему подбросил кто-то другой.

— Кто?

— Кто-то, кто хотел саботировать ваш продукт и посмотреть, что будет, возможно? Кто-то, кто вас так щедро спонсировал именно с этой целью? Кто-то, кто хотел, чтобы вы стали заложницей собственной силы? 

Он отсоединил третью пробирку и убрал ее в карман. Игла осталась у Мисси в руке.

— Кто? — снова спросила она. — Кто вы такой?

Он поднялся и взял контейнер в руку. На контейнере была наклейка в форме черной шляпы-цилиндра.

— Прощайте, Мисс Хид.

За его спиной показался человек. Он вошел в комнату через единственную дверь. Потом появился еще один. И еще. И еще.

Ученый без проблем выскользнул из помещения, никто не пытался ему помешать. 

Мисси с криком вскочила на ноги и перевернула процедурный столик. Вокруг мелькали глаза с розовым блеском. Полные предвкушения, восторга и благоговейного трепета. 

— Уходите, — затравленно прохрипела Мисси. — Уйдите!

Одержимые фанатики не слушались. Они подходили ближе. Их было слишком много.

— Уйдите! Отстаньте от меня! Я не могу вам ничем помочь. Я не божество! Прочь, пошли прочь!

За плотным кругом людей ее уже не было видно, а в комнату заходили всё новые и новые лица.

***

В смежном помещении находились двое.

Один, в респираторе, занимался подготовкой портативной пушки-спрея, второй с интересом наблюдал за происходящим в процедурном кабинете сквозь узкое застекленное окошко.

— Этого хватит для антидота? — спросил Блэк Хэт, не отвлекаясь, и кивнул на контейнер с пробирками, стоящий на столе.

— Разумеется, — ответил доктор Флюг. — Более чем, сэр. Достаточно одного образца, я просто подстраховался.

Он вытащил пробирку из кармана и вставил ее в приемник пушки. Загорелся желтый индикатор подготовки.

— С этими разберемся сейчас, а потом я организую авиараспространение. Недели нам должно хватить. Двух, если подходить к этому с особой тщательностью.

— Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Сэр, но куда нам торопиться? — спросил доктор Флюг и осторожно подошел к окошку. — Основной заказ выполнен, все видеоматериалы у нас, клиент должен быть доволен.

— Как вы думаете, доктор, что будет дальше? — спросил Блэк Хэт.

Доктор Флюг заглянул в процедурную.

— Они... заберут ее останки, сделают из этого культ? Поместят мощи в святилище, станут молиться на них. Не знаю, правда, насколько хватит их религии после того, как бессмертие окажется уткой...

— Вы в курсе, скольких потенциальных жертв я лишился из-за этого заказа? Безумие захлестнуло и часть последователей моего культа.

— Я не подумал об этом.

— Конечно, не подумал, — раздраженно отозвался Блэк Хэт. — Мне это не навредит. Но я соскучился по кровавым подношениям, — он повернул голову к Флюгу и хищно улыбнулся. — Понимаете, о чем я?

На пушке загорелся зеленый индикатор.

— Конечно, сэр, — доктор Флюг с видимым облегчением схватил ее и снял с предохранителя. — Тогда я приступаю незамедлительно. Не волнуйтесь, всё будет готово в ближайшее время.

— Я надеюсь.

Доктор Флюг проворно выскочил из комнаты. Блэк Хэт снова уставился в окошко. Оставались считанные секунды до того, как все эти люди поймут, что натворили. Представление обещало быть увлекательным.


End file.
